


Photo Op

by weesebbie



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Comic-Con, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesebbie/pseuds/weesebbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a photographer, and you've booked the two Sebastian Stan photo ops at your local Comic-Con. You are having a lot of fun watching him meet his fans, until you make eye contact with him. Later, he invites you for drinks, but you feel like he has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Op

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my one shots on my tumblr, @weesebbie ! x

You sigh softly as you unroll your back, feeling the muscles stretch. You close your eyes half a second, and roll your neck on your shoulders. You love your job, but constantly bending over to look into the lens is really bad for your back. _After this weekend I’m getting a massage_ , you tell yourself as you hear your neck crack slightly. You open your eyes as the next person in line advances to join the guest of honor, her face looking as panicked as it is filled with joy.

You can’t help but smile as he greets her and she replies nervously, her voice shaking. That man really has an effect on people - and you’re not excluding yourself from this. However, you have to stay professional, your reputation depends on it. So you keep your smile polite, and after the pair takes the pose the fan chose - a cute, loving hug - you bend over, centre them, and press the shutter button.

Being a photographer at a Comic Con is not very profitable, neither is it challenging or creative - but it is a fun way to spend the weekend. You get to meet a few celebrities, and seeing them interact with their fans is always adorable. You often feel your heart melt as they interact, because it reminds you of a time you were exactly like them. Plus, some exchanges are just plain wonderful to see - tight hugs, words of appreciation, tears, you name it. And sometimes the pictures you take make you shake with laughter from behind the camera.

Of course, the photo ops aren’t always fun. But when you received your schedule for the weekend a few days ago, you knew you were going to have one hell of a time - because the photo op you booked for both days was none other than Sebastian Stan’s.

You glance at him as he exchanges a few words with the fan, his eyes brightening up as she talks. You honestly cannot believe that guy. You always expect the worst of celebrities, just to brace yourself in case of - but this guy has shattered your expectations and has, in the span of an hour or so, ascended to the top of your list of favorite people.

He is sweet with everyone - he takes time to say hi, to say thank you, and actually pays attention to what the fans ask and he tries his best to fill their wish. It is admirable to watch. Even after an hour, he does not look one bit tired or exasperated. In fact, he still looks _excited_. It’s heart-warming to watch and you are very glad it’s him you’re photographing. Another reason is that the guy is overwhelmingly handsome and you always find yourself looking straight into his eyes when you press the shutter.

Sometimes it’s the eyes that catch your attention, or the hands, or the jaw. There is just too much to look at - you struggle finding him a flaw. And the way he looks into the camera sometimes - it feels like he’s really looking at you. But when that thought crosses your mind, you shake your head and think that it’s more than time for you to get a coffee.

You quickly make sure that the picture is all right - you check the lightening, and that none of them have their eyes closed, that kind of thing - and nod to the volunteer managing the line. The fan leaves, her smile bright with joy, and you smile softly at her as she passes you. The next people in line discuss with the volunteer, and you pass a hand through your hair, waiting.

Your eyes instinctively travel to Sebastian, and your heart drops into your chest, because he’s looking at you.

You actually hear yourself gasp softly, surprised to feel his eyes on you. After all, you are standing a good five meters away from him, and behind the bright spots - so he probably can’t see you very well. When he realizes that you’re looking back, he smiles and waves. The gesture is so adorable you wave back, letting you a chuckle. You find yourself wishing this moment would never end, as his eyes penetrate yours, but the fans finally walk up to him and his focus is now all on them.

You sigh, suddenly feeling hot, and when the photo is taken your shrug your jacket off your shoulders. But the feeling only gets worse - the impression that Sebastian is staring right at you through the camera lens grows stronger and stronger. When a fan asks him to put on his sexiest look - James Bond style - you actually feels your knees shake.

Finally, after some time, the volunteer announces there will be a 20 minute break - you grab your water bottle and quickly leave your spot, going around the curtains to go outside and get some fresh air. You leave the door open behind you, and block it with a cinder block so you don’t get locked out. You inhale the warm, July air. It’s a beautiful day outside - the sun is shining but the slight wind keeps it from being too hot.

You drink some water, and breathe in. You estimate that there is about 45 minutes left until Sebastian has to go for autographs. 45 more minutes of this face. _You can do this_ , you tell yourself. _You are a professional._

“Hey.”

The voice startles you, and you swirl on your heels to find yourself looking at Sebastian. He’s put a hat on, and is holding a cup of coffee. He’s smiling at you - you can’t see his face very well with the sun in your eyes and the fact that it’s shadowed by the visor of his cap - but you can still see that his lips are curled upward at you. You smile back, a little nervously.

You greet him back, happy that your voice at least sounds confident. You chat a little bit, exchanging thoughts about the weather and the convention, and you find him easy to talk to and quickly you feel comfortable.

“So have you been doing this for long?” he asks, sipping his coffee.  
“Doing what ?”  
“Taking pictures. At Comic Cons.”

“Oh,” you say. “No, not really - I mean, I only do it this one. The organizers email me every year to see if I’m available, since I live close and I’ve done it before. I’m always happy to do it.”

“That’s nice of you.”  
“I don’t know about nice. I always have a blast witnessing these photo ops.”  
“Yeah, I think they’re fun too.”

You glance at him, smirking.

“You’re the nice one. Not all celebrities are that generous with their fans.”

He shrugs, looking a little embarrassed.

“Well I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them, you know? It’s the least I can do.”

You look at him, amazed. _How is he real ?_ you ask yourself.

“Plus it’s a great way to meet new people,” he adds after a moment.

His eyes travel back to you, and you feel your cheeks starting to burn as he starts staring. You’re glad it’s sunny enough so he won’t notice - or at least you hope he won’t.

“I don’t know your name,” he finally says after a few seconds of torture.

You tell him, but your voice lost all confidence. Something in the way he looks at you makes you tremble. Your stomach clenches, and you have difficulty breathing normally. You realize he’s gotten closer - you didn’t even notice him moving, but he is definitely closer, because you can see his face really well under the visor of his cap. He clenches his jaw, as if he’s holding something back - and you feel drawn to him, and you open your mouth to ask him what it is when a voice brutally drags you back to reality.

“Sebastian ?”

He jumps too, taking a step away from you as the volunteer’s face appears in the door. She tells him it’s time to go back at it, and he nods, thanking her. Then he looks back at you, and there’s still a strange light inside his eyes, but the moment is gone.

“Let’s get back to it, shall we?”

* * *

You mindlessly start to pack the camera stuff when the volunteer tells you the photo ops are over for the day. You can’t stop thinking back about your conversation with Sebastian, and the way he looked at you from under his hat - you keep picturing it again and again in your head even though you try not to.

The rest of the photo op went smoothly - you tried to stay professional, although you caught Sebastian staring at you from time to time. Most of the time you ignored it, but sometimes when you couldn’t resist looking back you exchanged smiles - his confident, yours nervous.

As you bend down to put the camera in the bag, you feel a presence coming up beside you and you look up. It’s Sebastian - you jump back on your feet, your heart beating fast in your chest.

“Hey,” he says, still smiling.  
“Hey,” you say back.  
“I was just wondering… What are you doing tonight?”

You look back at him, dumbfounded.

“What?” you say, unsure you heard him well.  
“I asked if you were doing anything tonight.”  
“Hm. No. No, not really - uh - why ?”  
“I was thinking of getting a drink or something. Want to join me ?”

And then he gives you a smile - _that_ smile. He’s not even touching you and you feel electricity passing through your entire body. You tense up instinctively, and your cheeks grow hot. But despite that, you can’t look away.

“Okay,” you say softly.  
“Great. Text me and I’ll tell you where we can meet.”

You’re so shocked by his invitation that it takes you a few seconds to realize something. He’s almost out of your sight, so you call his name.

“Wait, Sebastian !”

He turns around, eyebrow raised, and he looks so hot at that moment with his leather jacket that you almost forgot what you wanted to tell him.

“I don’t have your number.”

He chuckles, passing a hand through his hair.

“Right. Kind of an important detail. Huh - do you have a pen or something?”  
“Huh…”

You quickly look around and spot a pen on the table where the computer was. You grab it and hand it to him.

“I don’t have any paper, though.”  
“That’s fine. Give me your arm.”

You oblige - he softly grabs your wrist, twists your arm and rests it against his. Then, with his other hand, he starts scribbling a number on your skin - but you’re not focusing on that at all. You can only think about how his fingers are touching yours, and how soft and strong they are.

“Voilà,” he mutters when he’s done.

His fingers linger on yours a second too long, but you’re not about to complain. He gives you another smile.

“See you tonight.”

When he’s out of view, you let out a long sigh, trying to calm your restless heartbeat. You glance down at the scribbled numbers - and at the little winking smiley face he drew next to it.

* * *

You knock on the door, pulling slightly on your dress - _this one is definitely too short_. But it’s too late to change now, because you hear the lock on the other side and soon Sebastian is standing in front of you. He’s changed - he’s now wearing a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. You breath gets caught a little in your throat at the sight of him - _God, he’s hot._

You feel a bit bad for eyeing him like you are now, but it’s not like he isn’t doing the same - his eyes travel up and down your body, his lips slightly parted. You have tried to look better than you were this afternoon, changing from your black shirt and jeans to a lighter floral dress. After he’s done checking you out, his eyes go back to yours and he smirks.

“Come in,” he simply says.

You go inside without a word, and he closes the door behind you. The hotel suite is huge, just as you expected - there’s an entire living room, a ‘small’ kitchen and two doors, which probably each lead to the bathroom and the bedroom. The large windows give an impressive view of the city, which is now lit up in the dark purple evening.

“I was glad you were okay to meet here. There’s a bar downstairs, but I didn’t want us to get interrupted, so…”

You heart misses a beat, but you smile at him calmly.

“It’s no problem, I understand.”

He is still looking at you, and he bites his lip slightly before asking you if you want a drink. You nod, and he disappears in the kitchen while you stare outside the window. Your heart is beating so fast and hard you’re pretty sure he can hear it from where he is. _Calm down _, you tell yourself. _You’re just getting drinks.___

__Sebastian finally comes back holding two glasses, each filled with a honey-colored beverage._ _

__“I hope you like whiskey.”  
“I do,” you answer. “Thank you.”  
“Want to sit down ?”_ _

__You nod, and you join him on the couch. For the next hour you talk, first chatting about the conventions and small talk, but then your conversation becomes more interesting as the liquid in your glasses gets down and up and down again. You’re not sure how many glasses you’ve had when he suggests taking shots - you’re tipsy enough to accept - although you’re not sure you could have said no even if you were sober._ _

__You relax more and more around him, so much that when he first touches your arm you don’t flinch, and then when his hand naturally falls down on your thigh you don’t say anything either. You yourself get closer and closer to him - your shoulders brush at first, but after the shots you are almost laying against him. You smile and you laugh at his stories, while he attentively listens to yours, always a smile tugging at his lips._ _

__His hand slips higher and higher on your thigh, and at some point he starts playing with the hem of your dress and you don’t complain._ _

__“Can I be really honest ?” he says after you finish laughing at a story about him and Anthony Mackie getting McDonald’s in Asia - they messed up the order and ended up getting twenty burgers instead of two._ _

__You nod, the sudden seriousness in his voice making you shiver._ _

__“I didn’t only invite you over for drinks.”_ _

__His hand squeezes your thigh, and you arch your back a little in response._ _

__“I think that was pretty obvious,” you answer softly.  
“Was it?” he grins.  
“You’re not as subtle as you think.”_ _

__He chuckles, and you’re so close to him you can feel his chest vibrate._ _

__“So is it okay if I do this?”_ _

__As he asks, his hands moves further up your thigh, and you nod, biting your lip._ _

__“And this?”_ _

__He presses himself against you, almost pinning you to the couch, and you nod again, your eyes not leaving his._ _

__“What about this?”_ _

__He leans down, and soon your lips are on his, and he’s kissing you passionately and tenderly at the same time. You immediately kiss him back, drawn to him. You’ve never been this attracted to another human being before - you deepen the kiss, hoping he gets the hint. His hand is still on your thigh, and yours slid around his chest._ _

__“Fuck,” he says softly when your mouth leaves his to breathe. “I’ve wanted to do this all day.”_ _

__HIs words make you shiver, and you kiss him again, sliding your tongue inside his mouth to interlock with his. He groans deeply, and you can’t help but slid your hands under his shirt to feel his skin against yours. You are drunk on his touch, and you shift from your position to end up on his lap, your legs on either side of him. Your whole body is burning - from the alcohol or from him, you’re not sure._ _

__“Can I take off your dress?” he asks between two kisses._ _

__“You don’t have to ask,” you say softly._ _

__His hands move from your hips to your back. He unzips your dress and pulls it over your head. One of his hands stay on your back while the other goes to your breasts, cupping them and squeezing them through your bra. To play fair, you remove his shirt, your eyes glancing down at his muscled chest._ _

__“You’re so hot,” you say, unable to help yourself._ _

__He laughs a little, kissing your neck._ _

__“Have you seen you?”_ _

__Your hands slide down his chest, caressing the soft skin, as he unclasps your bra and throws it on the ground. You are now only wearing your panties, straddling him on the couch - and he starts kissing your neck and your breasts, his lips brushing your nipples, his tongue swirling around them, and you sigh, gripping his arms. It feels incredibly good - and when one of his hands caress your pussy over your panties, you let out a deep groan._ _

__“You like that?” he says, his voice husky. “You like me touching you there?”_ _

__You nod, breathless, and his fingers tease you over your panties before he pushes them aside to stroke your clit. You gasp at the contact, pressing yourself against him, and you can feel his cock hardening against you. If you are having difficulty breathing, his breaths are short and deep as he focuses on his task._ _

__His thumb circles on your clit and his fingers descend to your entrance, teasing it._ _

__“I’m gonna come,” you whisper against his lips. “Don’t stop.”_ _

__He doesn’t - he inserts a finger inside of you, fingering you softly, and you start feeling hazy as you feel your orgasm is near. It’s when he whispers in your ear to come for him that you do, shivering against his body._ _

__“Fuck, wow,” you say, letting out a soft chuckle._ _

__He’s smiling at you, his eyes filled with lust, and you kiss him deeply. Now it’s time for you to reward him for that wonderful orgasm, so you lower your hands to his sweats as you keep kissing him. You undo the cord and you start pushing them down. He helps you, bucking his hips forward, so you can push them all the way down. You shift from your position, descending on the ground, kneeling down in front of him. He knows what’s coming - his hair is disheveled, his breathing harsh. You throw the sweats away, and then it’s his boxers you push down, liberating his hard, throbbing cock. Now he is completely naked, sitting on the couch in front of you, and you crawl between his thighs, wrapping your hand around his cock._ _

__His mouth is open, and he stares at you as you start to stroke his length, whispering a soft ‘fuck’. You keep your eyes on him as you slowly lick the tip, enjoying his reaction to your touch._ _

__“Can I?” you say teasingly._ _

__His lips curl into a smile._ _

__“You don’t have to ask, babe.”_ _

__So you bend over and take him into your mouth. You know you’re not very skilled but he seems to appreciate what you are doing - he’s groaning, and one of his hands gently gather your hair behind your head. He guides you a little, but not too much. As your movements gain speed he pulls you back, his face dark with lust._ _

__“You have to stop, otherwise I’ll come,” he grunts. “And I want to fuck you first.”_ _

__You were already wet, but you feel your pussy twitch at the words._ _

__“Stay here.”_ _

__He stands up and disappears into the bedroom - you stand up while he’s gone and remove your panties. He comes back quickly, holding a condom, and he puts it on before he walks to you, bringing you close, kissing you deep, his tongue teasing yours._ _

__You go back to the couch, breathless with excitement. You can’t wait any longer, and neither can he - you straddle him again, and he takes the lead. The tip of his cock teases your entrance a little, but when you grind against him impatiently. He chuckles against your ear._ _

__He enters you all at once - you let out a scream of surprise and pleasure. It takes a second or two for you to get accustomed to him inside you, but soon you are moving together. He feels amazing - your hands are in his hair, his around your ass. The rhythm accelerates and you start to moan softly, feeling your orgasm come closer. He is pounding you, and you can hear him grunt against your lips and your hair._ _

__“I want to fuck you deeper,” he whispers after a while._ _

__You don’t have time to complain when he stops moving - because he lifts you up to lie you down on the couch, his cock never exiting you. He’s now on top - and he bucks his hips to enter you fully. He’s so deep inside you now that you make a sound you’ve never made before - and your eyes roll inside your head at the feeling._ _

__“Fuck, Sebastian,” you whisper._ _

__“You feel so amazing around my cock, babe,” he replies as he starts to pound into you._ _

__It doesn’t take long at this rhythm for you to reach orgasm - and you come around him, shaking and moaning, and he joins you not long after, grunting and whispering nonsense in your ear. _Romanian_ , you realize after._ _

__When you both come to your senses, he pulls out of you and sits back on the couch. You do the same, already feeling sore and exhausted. You stay silent for a few minutes, before he glances at you with an amused smile on his lips._ _

__“Are you working tomorrow?” he asks._ _

__“Yeah,” you nod._ _

__“Who are you photographing?”_ _

__It’s your turn to smile._ _

__“You.”_ _


End file.
